Currently, among others, a display panel having a touch sensing function has become a dominant display product. So far, a touch panel may be integrated with a display panel in various manners, obtaining an in-cell display panel, an on-cell display panel and an add-on type display panel. Further, depending on their operation principles, the display panels having the touch sensing function include a capacitive touch display panel, a resistive touch display panel, an infrared touch display panel and so on. The capacitive touch display panels include a self-capacitive touch display panel and a mutual-capacitive touch display panel. In the self-capacitive touch display panel, electrodes configured for the touch sensing function are typically disposed in an outer substrate of the display panel, thus the self-capacitive touch display panel has a small overall thickness and a light weight.